Truth or Dare, Hogwarts Style
by cml999
Summary: When Hermione won't play truth or dare with Lavender and Parvarti, they get annoyed and take it a bit too far...


A/N: This is my first story, so reviews would be appreciated!

Chapter 1

I'm Hermione Granger; I do not under any circumstances play stupid, pointless, girly games. I do not. It's not allowed. It's a crime against nature, but Lavender and Parvati didn't seem to comprehend that. Scratch that; they wouldn't even be able to comprehend the word comprehend. They didn't seem to understand that I was not going to join in with their meaningless giggling and gossiping.

I, Hermione Granger was not going to give in. I was trying to read. They could see that. If an uneducated baboon walked into this room right this second then they-

The door creaked open and Ginny walked in.

"Hey, Hermione? I'm having a bit of trouble with my-"

I tried to control my sudden need to laugh, but couldn't.

"Um…Hermione, are you OK?" Ginny asked, serious concern etched on her face.

"Fine, fine." I giggled, wiping tears of mirth from my eyes. "What's the problem?"

"Ginny," Lavender whined. "Hermione won't play truth or dare with us."

"Why not? We played it almost _every_ night in the holidays, and I'm sure-" She stopped, turning back to me and smirked.

I had, in fact, played truth or dare with Ginny, but the girl could be very persuasive. Anyway, Ginny had managed to find out something that I didn't want anyone to know, EVER. Ginny said she already had her suspicions in the first place and I didn't doubt her but-

"Hermione were you even listening? It's your go."

"No." I said simply " I am reading a perfectly good book and I-"

"Hermione Granger, if you don't play truth or dare with us, right now, I will run downstairs and shout that you fancy a 'certain ginger' at the top of my voice."

Parvati's head shot up from filing her nails as she listened intently, a knowing smirk plastered to her pretty face.

"That's a bluff," I said, knowing really that she would act any moment if I didn't do anything about it. Ginny got up and ran down the stairs and I bounded off my bed after her. Ginny wouldn't really do that, would she? She was one of my best friends, but then again… she _was_ the sister of Fred and George. We reached the common room in record time, but it was empty. Ginny and I looked at each other, baffled.

"I was down here just a minute ago and nearly everyone was here!" She said, obviously expecting some kind of explanation from me.

"I wonder where they've all gone." I said, to nobody in particular.

Ginny and I decided we would go get Lavender and Parvati and then try and find out where everyone had gone. As we reached the top of the stairs we paused.

"That's odd, it's quiet. Usually those two are constantly giggling." I said as I approached the door. We opened it to find the dorm empty too.

"Where did they go?" Ginny asked. "Do you think they apparated?

"You _can't_ apparate within Hogwarts grounds. Let's go for a walk, see if we find anyone." I suggested, sighing. I was really starting to worry now. Was this a joke? Or had Voldemort's army attacked the school? We passed the completely empty classrooms, making our way to the great hall. Not one person sat at the house tables, but there was however one member of staff that sat on the table at the front of the room.

"Professor Umbridge?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" She replied, not noticing the dislike in Ginny's voice.

"Do you know where everyone is?"

"No." She said. "And I have no intention to find out." And with that she stalked past Ginny and I without a backwards glance.

"Well what now?" Ginny said, turning to me.

'We need to find out where everyone's gone.' I thought.

Then suddenly I realised.

"That's it!" I shouted, and then I grabbed Ginny by the elbow and ran off towards the staircases.

ooOOoo

'Finally!' Ginny muttered. 'I was getting tired of waiting.'

She yelped as Hermione dragged her through the crowded Hogwarts corridor, muttering 'Sorry' and 'Excuse me' as Hermione bashed her way through the irritated students. She pretended to act confused, pelting Hermione with stupid questions about where they were going, and 'Slow down! What _are_ we doing Hermione? Are you out of your mind?'

Ginny had all this planned out. In fact, she had organised this shortly after their truth or dare games at the burrow. Ginny had never heard of the muggle game before and was really looking forward to playing it, even after Hermione told her that she thought it was a 'girly, pointless game' that was only played by 'giggling gossipers' like Lavender and Parvati. Deep down, Ginny knew that Hermione actually quite like the game.

Throughout the many nights that they had played it at the burrow, Hermione tried to _act_ as if she disliked it, but after they had played it three nights in a row, it was clear that Hermione was actually enjoying spending her time up in Ginny's room, with a bowl full of sweets and a whole lot of giggling. That was until Ginny had asked the brunette's feelings on her dear brother. She didn't like that at all, but after a good two minutes silence she had admitted it.

"I fancy him, OK?" She had muttered, glaring at the carpet. And that had been that. She refused to play the game any more and got thoroughly annoyed at anyone who asked her to join in.

'That,' Ginny thought, 'Is about to change.'

ooOOoo

We rounded the corner of the seventh floor corridor and sped towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I knew that the Room of Requirement would be able to help us find them, although I wasn't sure how. However, I did recall reading something about a glass ball that had magical properties, that could tell you where someone was.

"If only I could remember more about it." I muttered, irritated.

"Hermione, are you sure that-"

"Trust me, Ginny, I know what I'm doing." She smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly suspicious. Ginny straitened out her face immediately, with an expression like a deer caught in front of a trucks' headlights.

"Oh, nothing, just reminded me of something my Mum used to say."

"What did she used to say?"

"Sorry?"

"What did your mum used to say?" I asked doubtfully, studying her expression.

Ginny, again, looked panicked. Maybe this was a trick. Maybe Ginny knew where everyone was but just wasn't telling me. "Oh, um…you don't want to know…"

"Ok." I turned back to the tapestry, pacing.

"We need to know where everyone is. We need to know where everyone is." I whispered under my breath. The door appeared. I looked back at Ginny, who looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

Frowning, I turned the handle and stepped in.


End file.
